A Static's Lullaby
by anubisd101
Summary: Jack wasn't a normal person. He had another part of him that he couldn't control, couldn't contain. Because he was weak. But maybe all it takes is someone else to silence the demons within. Mark is the new kid. He has a handful of secrets of his own. Maybe this is a fresh start, or a new nightmare. And perhaps, neither of them are as alone as they think. (Dark and Anti are in this)
1. Chapter 1

His phone.

That's what woke him up. That's how he started slowly blinking himself into consciousness.

It took his eyes a while to focus; everything bounced around for a while. But when they did, his brain had a hard time catching up.

 _Where the fuck am I?_

When his vision stopped spinning, he tried sitting up, his head pounding. He held it in one hand, hoping the pressure would relieve some pain.

It rang again.

It had been ringing, but this was the first time he noticed. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out the loud device. He looked at the caller ID.

 _Mom_

He groaned; half from pain, half from force of habit. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Jack! Where have you been?! I only told you to go to the store to get milk! You've been gone for almost two hours!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

 _And you're just calling now?_

"Sorry ma, I just got side tracked a little. I'm on my way."

"Hurry."

 _Yeah, yeah._

He hung up.

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he looked down at his hands and realized there was blood on them. He sighed heavily.

 _Not again._

His eyes watered. And soon, silent tears were falling. He wiped his hands on the leaves, grass, and dirt to get the blood off, and hid his head in his knees as he curled in on himself.

 _Not a-fucking-gain. Why? Why me?_

Why did this always have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just be normal?

He picked himself up off the ground, tears still coming down in full force; small whimpers now coming out. He didn't like crying. Not at all.

Why did he do this to him?

 _ **Because you're weak.**_

He cried more. Quiet sobs coming out.

 _Stop...please._

He cried harder.

 _Whose blood was that?_

 _ ***Laughter***_

He collapsed. Curled in a ball, in the middle of the woods, Jack bursted into full on sobs he could not control.

 _Just like something else._

All he wanted to do was stay there forever, crying until he couldn't cry anymore. But his mother had sent him on a mission to get milk. And he remembered getting it, but when he woke up, there was no milk in sight. He would have to go back to the store, and get a new jug. He picked himself up once again.

* * *

Jack handed over a five dollar bill to the cashier. He stared to the floor, uncomfortable with the look the cashier was giving him. After a few seconds, the guy spoke.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

Jack snapped his gaze up to the man, worry filling both their eyes, but for different reasons.

"Y-yeah. Why do you ask?" He raised an eyebrow, pointing to his own bald head.

"You're head's bleeding."

Jack put two fingers to his forehead, bringing them down, he saw that there was blood on them. He hadn't hurt his head. He just had a headache.

Then he realized; it must have been from when he held his head when he woke up, when there was still fresh blood on his hands. He forced a laugh, putting on a show.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He couldn't come up with a good excuse. "D-do you have a sink I could wash it off in?"

The guy, who still had an eyebrow raised, pointed to the fridge section.

"In the back." Jack nodded his head in a thank you, and took off in the direction he pointed in.

* * *

He opened, and closed the front door to his house. His mother was waiting right there in the kitchen for him.

"Jack, where have you been?!" She was practically shouting.

"I told you I got distracted." He put the jug down on the counter, and threw the plastic bag in the trash.

"Distracted by what?!"

"Stuff." He ran up the stairs, b-lining for his room.

"Don't think this is the end of this conversation, young man!"

 _Slam._


	2. Chapter 2

Jack slumped into school; his footsteps heavy, and his eyes halfway shut. He had functioned through many school days before with no sleep the previous night, and he'd do it again.

He kept having nightmares. Having short flashbacks to things he wished he couldn't remember.

But he'd never let him forget.

The only upside was that he never remembered _everything_. Just bits and pieces. He struggled with his locker, until a hand he had trouble focusing on was turning the dial for him, and his locker was magically opened.

"Thanks, Felix." He grabbed his math book, as the other boy leaned on the lockers next to him.

"No problem, bro." The blonde smiled. "No sleep?"

"None." He sighed, then yawned.

"Dude, you're gonna make me yawn." The boy laughed, as he tried to fight the urge. Jack laughed too.

"Sorry." He slammed his locker, leaning on it too, and closing his eyes. Just for a few seconds…

"Jack!" He bolted, eyes wide, and confused.

"What?!" He yelled back.

"Don't fall asleep standing up. Wait until class for that."

"Speaking of, you got the homework for math?"

"Yeah, hold on." Felix dug in his bag, soon pulling out a stray, bent piece of paper. Jack took it from him.

"You need to get more organized." Jack told him.

"Nah, I'm good." He shrugged. "But hey, hand my paper in when she collects it, I won't be in first period."

"How come?"

"I got asked to show the new kid around."

"Damn, you get to miss math? Maybe I'll run for class president next year."

"Is that a challenge, bitch?" Felix threw his arms up in a 'come at me' form. Jack laughed.

"Maybe it is!" Jack copied his stance. They both laughed as the bell rang. Jack sighed in annoyance as Felix continued to laugh.

"Good luck in hell." He saluted, walking backwards.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack sarcastically shot back, walking to his least favorite class.

* * *

Jack took a bite of his sandwich as Felix sat down.

"Dude, you suck at math." Jack laughed behind his hand, with his mouth full. No one needs to see that.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't get one question on the homework right." Jack informed him, still laughing.

"Oh, ok, so what if I was up most of the night talking to Cry, and didn't get a chance to actually do it until 10 minutes before class started?" Felix gave him and overdramatic challenging look. Jack awed, teasing his friend, forgetting all about the paper.

Cry was Felix's long distance boyfriend. He used to go to school here, but his family moved to Florida last year. Felix took it very rough. Jack had honestly missed Cry too, but he had to be there for Felix at the time.

Jack envied their relationship very much. They were just so perfect for each other, and they always got through everything. Jack sighed.

True love was something only normal people could experience. Jack could never put anyone he cared about through _him_.

And it was for that reason he always questioned if he should even be friends with Felix. He'd just end up hurting him one day.

But he was selfish, and hopeful.

It was the reason he never asked for Felix's address, and barely ever hung out with him after school.

He would never give his counterpart that knowledge. He would never help him hurt his one and only friend.

"So how was the new kid?" Jack asked. Felix hummed.

"He was pretty cool, I could totally see him hanging out with us." He sipped his water. "But we only have math together, so I lost him after this morning." He explained. "I hope he made some other friends to talk to."

It was silence after that. Just eating, then them both rushing to finish homework for their remaining classes.

* * *

Jack was putting all his stuff back in his locker, when he was suddenly pushed against them, dropping all his stuff in the process. He slowly turned himself around, anger prominent in his eyes, and in his stance.

He found himself facing a face he did not know. But this face held only fear when the boy took a few steps back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't–I mean–it wasn't–he–" The kid stammered, and stuttered anxiously, pointing in all different directions, trying to get a sentence out.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jack growled. He didn't care what this kid had to say; he just pushed him.

"I-I'm-" Jack raised his fist.

"I don't fucking care! I-" Jack stopped his own sentence in the middle. A high pitched ringing had taken over his eardrums. His gaze softened in worry.

 _No no, no…_

He left the kid standing their, probably in confusion, as he angrily stomped away. Once he reached the building's front doors, he took off in a sprint.

* * *

Nothing in particular had woke him up that time. But this time he woke up on his side. He had a headache, much like before. But he stayed on the ground, once again curling into a ball. This time he didn't cry. He just laid there for a while; enjoying the sweet sounds of birds chirping. He cracked his eyes open. It was still day time.

Jack looked down at his arms; they were red, and scratched, but there was no blood. He picked himself up off the ground. His knees felt sore, and bruised.

 _I don't even want to know why._

He grabbed his bag off the ground, after noticing it was by him, and grabbed the sweatshirt that was inside it. Throwing it on, he started heading for home. What was he supposed to say to his mom, he fell?

He'd told her that one so many times he was worried she didn't believe him anymore.

* * *

Jack tried to walk straight to his room when he came home. His four siblings were watching TV on the couch.

"Hey lil bro, you wanna watch with us?" His oldest brother asked.

"No thanks, I've got a lot of homework to do." He said. And that was the end of that conversation.

Jack had limited himself to almost no entertainment. He loved watching shows, and movies, and playing video games, but with all those things came the chance of _him_ coming back. Jack was an easily angered person. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him like that. It led to a very boring life, but that was all he ever wanted; _boring_.

But, he wasn't feeling up for homework at the moment, so he decided to go on twitter, which rarely ever got him mad, cause he only followed nice people.

As he plopped down on his bed, he reached for his phone, to find his pocket empty. He checked the other one. Nothing. That's when he started panicking.

 _Don't tell me I lost it in the woods._

He viciously dug through his bag, desperate to find it.

 _Fuck._


End file.
